We're Not A Normal Family
by Meekzy21
Summary: When 14-year-old Dani Phantom shows up randomly in the middle of the night at Sam Manson's house with new information pertaining her biological parents. Trying to figure out everything about her is going to be difficult, but when the whole family helps out, it might be harder keeping her to themselves.


Sam Manson, a 17-year-old girl, stands alone in her kitchen. She had just just hung the phone up on Tucker Foley, one of her best friends. She sighed as she set the phone down and rested her head down on the counter. She loved Tucker like a brother, but sometimes that boy made her feel just... Exhausted. This time he thought his cat was a ghost, and used the Fenton Thermos to suck it up. Sam had given him instructions to remove the cat several times before. Suddenly her head snapped up as she heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" She said, answering the door. "Sorry my parents say no solicito- DANI!" She yelled as the now 14-year-old slouched and gasped for breath in the rain outside. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she ushered her inside.

"Sam... Ran away... Must... Tell you something..." Dani managed to moan out before collapsing on the ground.

"MOM! I need..." She sighed, "I need your help" Sam yelled, stooping so low as to ask her parents for help. Her red-haired mother ran downstairs, smiling because her daughter need her help. When she saw the child laying by the door, she gasped.

"Samantha! Who is this? I didn't say you could have a friend over!" Her mother was taken aback by this ragged child who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Mom, this is Dani-"

"No it's not. That's a girl. Not that boy you're friends with."

"Grrr... This is _Danielle_, and she ran away from home. Mom I need your help, please." She begged with her mother, pleaded for her help. It made her feel sick.

"Well... Since you're _finally _asking for your mothers help, yes. I will help you. I love you Sammy!" Her mother said as she picked up the mysterious girl and brought her to the guest bedroom.

Several hours later, Sam woke up in her bedroom to a crashing noise coming from the hallway nearby the guest room. She stubbled through her room and out the door. Darkness clouded her vision, but she could just make out the shape of a girl with choppy bangs and a pony tail.

"Dani?" Sam whispered to the shape. It stopped and seemed to turn towards her. "Dani what are you doing?" Sam moved closer to the girl.

"I woke up, and was hungry." Dani said, and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't mean to wake you..." Sam laughed under her breath and slowly walked downstair with Dani.

"What made you come here, anyway?" Sam asked the Halfa in front of her. "Haven't you been in some foster care service?" She opened the fridge to take out some food for the hungry girl.

"Well, I was. But I didn't like it. Anyway, I found some disturbing news you might enjoy to hear." Dani bordly drawled. Sam leaned forward, eager to hear whatever Dani had to say. "Sam," Dani's eyes lit up, "You're my biological mother."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sam spit out her drink all over the counter."That's not possible!" Her mind was racing, she was trying to figure out how this was possible. "How do you know?"

"Well... You know. DNA tests. And stuff." She shrugged, "Not really a big deal." She continued to eat her food as if she didn't care that this was a huge deal. "Sam, I came back to bring us together like a family. That's all I really want." Sam looked at her friend - daughter - whatever, but she couldn't fathom this.

"We need Jazz." Sam got up and grabbed her bag quickly, heading for the door.

"What do we need _her _for?" Dani said, a note of loathing in her voice. She's obviously Danny's clone-child, only they would hate Jazz _that _much. She grabbed Dani's hand and ran off towards the garage. She clambered into the car, dragging the young teen in after her. "Really, I don't see how we need Jazz!" Dani tried to convince Sam of her opinion, but failed.

"Jazz is the smartest person I know," She grabbed her cellphone, "I'm going to have Danny meet us at Jazz's apartment." After the call, in which Dani was not mentioned, Sam was going maybe 10 miles over the speed limit. They came to a screeching halt in front of the apartment complex. "Hurry, get inside. Danny we be here in a few minutes." And with that, she ran to the door.

_BUZZ_ Jazz ran to the small intercom, "Hello?" she asked as she pressed the button.

_"Jazz it's me, Sam!" _Sam frantically said to the intercom, _"Buzz me in, I'm here with a special guest who needs your help. Also, your brother will be here soon." _Jazz shrugged and let them in. In about a minute, they were up at her apartment. Jazz opened the door. "Hey Jazz," Sam said, "allow me to introduce you to, your niece." She pushed Dani in front of her.

Jazz gasped at the young girl before her. She was obviously only a few years younger than her brother, so how was this possible? "H-how?" Jazz managed to say.

"Well, she's Danny's genetic clone, but she's his biological daughter also. And my biological daughter." She said as they walked inside. Jazz was still in awe, but quickly ran to her bookshelf and looked through it until she found a book about cloning.

"How was the DNA received?" Jazz asked, flipping trough the book.

"Vlad took it from Valerie's ghost hunting jumpsuit." Dani answered, relieving Sam of the questions.

"Hmmm, did you ever touch her jumpsuit Sam? Maybe it was transferred like that... Or maybe your DNA from Danny's uniform to hers..." Jazz was lost in thinking, when another buzz came from the intercom.

_"Jazz? Sam told me to meet her here. She said she had news for me?" _Danny sounded confused. He and Sam had grown apart. She still cared about him, a lot, but he had gotten a date with Paulina, and she decided to become his girlfriend. _"So this is your sisters apartment? It's cute!"_ The voice was quiet, but obviously Paulina's. Sam clenched her fist in hatred.

"This is gonna be fun." She said and cracked her knuckles. Jazz gave her a stern look.

"Ok, Danny. Come on up!" Jazz said, and buzzed him in. She sighed "Play nice, now, Sam?" Jazz asked, and Sam nodded in agreement. She won't let Paulina get away without taking part of the motherhood thing, though.

As Danny walked up to his sisters house, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He hadn't spoken to Sam in months. Paulina kept talking about how they finally reached the stage in their relationship where she meets his family, and how sweet it is.

"Danny! No boy _ever_ has taken me to meet _all_ his family! Just his parents! Ooooh! I love you sweetie!" She said as she pulled him into a kiss, just after he had knocked on his sisters door. Jazz opened the door to witness the two of them making out in front of it.

"Well, you two really make yourselves at home," she said sarcastically as they pulled away and Danny hugged her. "Good to see you, Danny. And you," She pointed at Paulina, "must be his girlfriend, Paulina! Tell me, how do you put up with him?" She laughed moving them inside. Danny was laughing cheerfully, until he saw Dani and Sam.

"You!" He yelled at Dani, "Dani, what are you doing here?!" Danny was asking. He wondered what his genetic clone needed from him.

"Actually, she came to me," Sam said, pleased at the look of surprise on his face, "She came with news, Danny. Very odd news."

"What, what?" Danny asked quickly. This was sooo like Danny, Sam thought. She noticed Paulina start to open her mouth.

"Danny, who is this girl?" She asked. Sam smirked to her. That kid is going to break Paulina's stone, shallow heart.

"This is my genetic clone." Danny answered, "Now, Dani, what are you doing here?" He asked again, still waiting for her answer.

"Danny, it wasn't just your DNA that made me." Dani said. Danny looked at her oddly. His blue eyes flitted quickly to Sam, who was still smirking, and then back at Dani.

"What do you mean? Who's DNA helped make you?" Danny said slowly and skeptically. Sam's smirk grew wider.

"Danny, you and Sam are my biological parents." Dani said, carefully treading with her words here, "Hello dad." She wiggled her fingers in a wave.

"Danny? This girl is only a few years younger than you..." Paulina said questioningly in the background, "How is _Sam_ her mother? You told me you never did it with anyone else-"

"Dadadadada!" Danny cut her off, trying to keep that little secret, well, a secret.

"Danny, what?!" Jazz almost screamed at him, "You're only 17!"

"Yes, Jazz. I'm 17! And you're not the boss of me!"

"Danny! Don't you even care you're a father!" The siblings went on like this for a bit, Dani covered her ears to block out the yelling.

"Hey! If Danny is dating Paulina, that means she's like a step-mother to Dani!" Sam cut in quick enough just to put the idea in Paulina's head that she might be a mother to this roughed up teen.

"Um, Danny... I think I might be going now." Paulina said as started out the door.

"Ok, I'll call you!" Danny said hopefully.

"No you won't." Paulina yelled as she bounded away gracefully.

"Nice going, Sam!" Danny sighed and looked at his feet, "Maybe you were right..." He said quietly, "Maybe she _is_ shallow..." He sat down and looked at Dani.

"So you're my kid, eh? Well... I guess we should do family stuff-"

"YAY!" Jazz jumped up and down, pulling Dani into a hug, "I'm going to be an aunt!" She yelled. She was the only one who looked remotely excited, and quickly realized this and calmed down. "Guys, you're a family now, at least act like you want that from each other." She looked around the room and sighed, "I'll leave you three alone now." And with that, she walked out of the room.

"Nice going Sam! I really liked Paulina! Did you _have _to blow it?" He spoke firmly, seriously, "If you liked me so much, you could have asked me out! You didn't need to make Dani lie about us being her 'parents'!" Danny was furiously pacing. Sam couldn't believe that he thought she would make sweet, little Dani lie about this!

"I didn't lie!" Dani yelled at him, "You two are my parents, and like it or not, you are going to act like them!" The two 17-year-olds stared at their supposed daughter, and then at each other.

"I'm fine with that, but mom might kick me out if she knew..." Sam trailed off, "Do I need to tell her?" Sam questioned Dani.

"Only if you want to tell her. If you were thrown out, you wouldn't have that sweet house, though!" Dani said ecstatically. Sam whipped out her phone and dialed a number. "What are you doing?" Dani asked as she put the phone to her ear.

"I'm calling my mom!" Sam exclaimed, "Yeah, hi, mom? Um, I have a daughter... That girl earlier... Yeah, she's Danny's too... Awww, I'm kicked out? Too bad! I'll go pack. Bye! That went well!" She hung up and ran to her car, she paused at the door, "Come on, dummies! We're going to Danny's house!"

Thirty minutes later, the three were on their way to Danny's house. It didn't take long to help Sam get packed, but the entire time the parents were harassing Sam and Danny. The two mumbled typical responses "It wasn't on purpose" "Sorry" "She said she was on the pill" "it was a legit scientific experiment" that kind of stuff, they had even planned out how they were going to tell Danny's parents...

"Mom, dad, Sam was kicked out of her house because of our daughter." Danny said as soon as he walked inside and saw his parents.

"Danny, you have a 14-year-old daughter?!" His mom said when she saw Dani.

"It's not our fault," Danny defended, "Vlad used my DNA to clone me so he could make her a ghost child, and accidentally used Sam's DNA, too!" Danny's parents were the only ones who would understand that, and they decided to take Sam in.

"Sam, Dani, here's Jazz's old room. This will be your dwelling place for the moment. Sweet dreams, and beware of ghosts!" Jack said as he ran to his wife, "Maddie, did you tell Danny to stay away from the girls room?"

"Yes Jack, and don't be so loud!" She said as they walked away together, a blue fog came out of Dani's mouth, and Danny floated through the wall.

"Hey there, girls," he said as he landed, as a ghost, on the floor. God, Sam thought, he's so attractive when he's a ghost... She shook off the thought and returned to the real world, "So, Sam, you lost me my old girl, and I know you're into me..." He said as he took her face in his hands. She pulled away, blushing.

"Danny, stop. I know you don't like me like that." She backed away, trying to hid her blushing face. Dani awkwardly shuffled her feet and looked at the two teens in front of her.

"I'll just leave you two to it then..." She then walked through the wall to Danny's room, a small amount of ectoplasm in the spot she was just standing.

"Her DNA still isn't stabilized. She has to be careful. We should try in the basement tomorrow when my parents aren't home..." Danny then looked at Sam and smiled, sending shivers up Sam's spine. He then turned back into his human form, looking less exotic, but still as gorgeous. "So, Sam, what do you want to do while we're alone?" He leaned in closer to her, and she could feel his breath on her. She moved back a little, trying not to get caught up in his sent.

"Oh, Danny, we can't do anything right now... Anyway, aren't you mad at me?" Sam kept trying to shrug back, further away from him. She wanted him to stop coming onto her, they dated once, but it didn't work out too well.

"Danny? Do I hear your voice coming from the girls room?!"

"Oh shit! Mom!" Danny said, then promptly flew through the wall into his own room. "No mom! I'm talking to Dani in my room. Um... Good night Dani, and even though you are basically me, feel free to talk to Sam about anything." Dani then walked into her room and sat next to Sam.

"Do you want me to call you mom?" Dani said after a few minutes of silence, Sam looked at her.

"Kiddo, you can call me whatever you want," Sam hugged Dani, and as they pulled apart Sam laid on the queen sized bed, covered herself up with blankets, and almost immediately passed out.

Early the next morning, Sam was awoken by two people talking. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she could tell it was Danny and Dani. She didn't open her eyes, and didn't want to wake up. She let out a loud moan to show that she didn't want to be bothered, the voices stopped for a minute and then the door opened up and someone walked inside.

"Oh Sam..." She felt someones lips on her ears, and her spine tingled when Danny spoke. His lips moved to the soft skin under her ear, then to her cheek, his tongue slightly grazed her cheek. She smiled, opened her eyes, and then pushed him off of her, "Hey, Sam! I was going to kiss you!"

"Missed your chance, Romeo." She said as she clambered out of bed, she was so tired last night, that she fell asleep in her day clothes. Danny laughed, and walked out of the room so she could get changed into a clean outfit. "See you later, Danny." She smiled as he left the room. She wondered what's gotten into Danny lately, he'd never hit on her before... She thought it was punishment for making him lose Paulina. She didn't really care too much, though. After she got dressed she walked downstairs to find that Danny's parents had left to buy supplies to make new ghost hunting equipment. She found Dani and Danny trying to figure out the equation, and equipment to use, to stabilize Dani's DNA. Sam walked over to the two Fenton's struggling at the math.

"Sam, couldn't you help us with this?" Dani said as she and her father flipped through various math books.

"Why don't you just call Jazz for help?" Sam asked, slightly exasperated.

"Come on! We got her help yesterday!" Dani complained. Sam sighed, once a Danny, always a Danny, she thought to herself.

"Why don't we fly to Vlad's old house to do this? He had all the math and stu- WOAH!" Danny grabbed her and flew in the direction of Vlad's house before she could even finish the sentence. Dani flew nearby, making sure as to not use too much of her powers, but it was hard. Danny grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to use a little trick i learned awhile ago, so turn back into a human." Dani complied, and soon they were flying much faster then Danny had ever gone before. "I've had years to practice some new tricks. I can do some really cool stuff now!" Danny exclaimed as they flew faster, and faster. In about en minutes, they arrived at the once large, majestic mansion. Parts had now crumbled to the ground, and vines had grown up the sides. "Wow, this place really went to hell..." Danny mumbled as they walked through.

"Follow me to his lab!" Dani yelled and started running through various hallways in the house. When they reached the lab, they began searching for any information about Dani.

"Got something!" Danny yelled.

"Same here! Look at these files, man!" Sam threw it in the pile.

"Found equations!" Dani ran over to show them. As the three raven-haired teens look at the equations, they found it was simple enough. Sam strapped Danny into the machine to extrapolate the DNA. Danny smiled as he was latched in.

"Dani's finally going to have an actual stable body," He said, with a hint of sadness in his eyes, "Sam, what if this doesn't work?" He looked at her. She looked at him and gave him a hopeful smile.

"Danny, it's going to work. I'm sure of it!" Sam said, making Danny feel a bit better. She then went over to strap Dani into the machine to receive the DNA. Sam pressed the button to begin the process. She closed her eyes, and crossed her finger, if this didn't work they were both going to fry! Danny slowly changed so the machine could collect the DNA. A shock was sent through the room, and both Danny and Dani were released. Danny stubbled onto the ground, and Dani walked out of the machine smiling.

"It worked! It worked!" She jumped up and down, and ran around the room, she tripped and fell into the pile of information about her, a sheet fell in front of Sam, and she picked it up.

"Danny, come over here!" Sam motioned for him to read to paper. "Do you know what this means Danny?" She said to him.

"Yeah, You weren't supposed to be Dani's mom." Danny remarked.

"Well then who was?" Dani asked curiously.

"Valerie!" Danny and Sam said at the same time.


End file.
